Moving on
by You're.Just.Too.Good.2.Be.True
Summary: Not that good at sumarys but I guess I can say that Chad is yelling at his mom and Sonnys heart is basically ripped out. Rated K for the word crap
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my First Upload to Fanfiction. So it might not be that good)  
So enjoy and give a review! :) :) :) :) :) Please no mean reviews!

- it all starts when Sonny is 5 and Chad is 6 -

"Sonny!" "Chad!" They run manically toward each other, Throwing kids out of their way.  
- they hug- " Sonny I missed you so much!" " I missed you too Chad! Don't ever leave me again!"  
" I promise"  
- they run around-  
2 YEARS LATER!

Chad's POV We sat there in the sun. The light bounced off Sonny's beautiful eyes. She flashed that beautiful smile of hers at me.  
I thought about what I had to tell her, and suddenly that smile went away.  
" Whats wrong?" she asked "Nothing" "No tell me the truth" she said eyeing me down. " Well"  
2 MINUTES LATER!

" What do you mean you're moving!?!?!" " Well my Mom got me an audition. So i have to go to California.  
I'm trying out for this show called, Mackenzie Rocks."  
" but you promised!" Sonny started to cry right in front of me.  
" I know I Promised!" -he hugs her and continues talking- " But i'll visit every 2 weeks!"  
" Really?" " Yeah and i'll call every day!" " Then come with me" Sonny pulled me to her house.  
"What are we doing here Sonny?" She suddenly let go of my hand and ran toward her room. I swear I could hear a snapping Sound. I heard a photo printer go off and Sonny came running in the room. She handed me something.  
" Here, Take this." It was half of her locket that she Favored so much. She put a picture of her in the half She gave me and a picture of me in hers.  
- his Mom honked the horn-  
" So I guess this is it." She told me starting to cry. " Yeah." I held her close,  
and kissed her gently on the lips and pulled away fast. She turned a beautiful shade of red and I smiled.  
" now stay smiling!" I told her and ran out to the car.  
Sonny suddenly ran outside Screaming CHAD!! she then fell sobbing. I started to cry knowing I couldn't do anything.

What happens next? Just keep reading to find out.. I'll upload some more soon. Tell me some ideas!  
Thanks! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm getting a lot and do I mean a lot! of reviews And I put up my first Story today! So I think I'm getting pretty good at this.  
So I've decided to make more. Also I'm having a contest! Contest info at the bottom of page! I OWN NOTHING!

SPOV

I fell to the ground crying I looked up whispering to myself, " You're gone.." I saw the car driving away,  
and Chad looking out the back with his hand in a I love you figure, crying. Oh how I wished I was with him,  
still. He was my turtle. The one who was always in his shell. Then it seemed like when i picked him up.  
He came out. I slowly got up and wiped off my tears waiting for the car to turn the corner so I could run to my shell.

CPOV

I flashed Sonny a I love You figure with my hands right before I turned the corner. I contnued to sob. Ignoring anything my mom said to me. I only caught one thing she said. She said, " Honey You need to stop crying!  
It's just a girl! I mean yes she is or Was your best friend, but seriously Life is gonna get better!"  
I looked out the window and shouted, " Don't You Dare Talk about Sonny like that! She is my Son-shine She is the person I can talk to when you treat me like Crap! You say everything is gonna get better, But it's Not! You only treat me like I'm your everything Cause Dad left you...... For your Sister! You say I can act No Your just looking for a one-way street To Fame! To money! Is that what you want!? Is that all I am to you?  
I hope not!" She stopped the Car and thought about what I had said... she then responded in a whisper, " I didn't know you thought that... I'm so sorry! I thought I put you up to do acting Cause I wanted another,  
chance at life..... But now all I want is to just be your mom.. I guess you opened my eyes.." She was acting like I was supposed to automatically forgive her and take back what I said.. but it's too late. I meant what I said and I said what I meant. But the rest of the ride to the airport was quiet.. ANd all my thoughts rested on her.  
My son-shine...

SPOV

I went inside crying... Running to my room but that attempt failed. My Mom got right in my path and said, " What's wrong Baby? Get in a fight with Chad?" I cryed in pain as the thought of him returned.  
" What's wrong honey?" I looked her in the eye and put my locket in her hand.. She studyied it cloesly.. "What's this supposed to mean?" I looked at the locket and stared at it long enough to get the words I needed to say.. I then said," No He left me... My turtle is gone.... He is moving to Hollywood.  
He is gone.......... Forever...."

What did ya think? What happens next? Just keep reading to find out!

Contest info.. Give me a review of what you want to happen Next!  
I will pick 5 people and put their idea's in my story and have them Become a somewhat main charicter in my Story to! 3 second prize winners will Become a Person on Macenzie falls and 3 3rd prize winners will become A guest star on So Random!  
So what are you waiting for!?!?! REVIEW!!


End file.
